


Lie to Me

by angelofthetrench



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthetrench/pseuds/angelofthetrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam waits. He knows, Lawrence will come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

Adam waited in the cold darkness, feeling as the last of the blood drained from his body.

 

Voices echoed in the room. Screams, tears, a plea: Don’t leave me. 

 

Don’t leave me.

 

A promise: I’ll bring someone back.

 

The scene played over and over in his mind. He could still feel Lawrence’s forehead against his own, still feel the bloody shirt bunched in his hand as he clung to the man.

 

“I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

So much time had passed in that black room, hours and hours. Adam could only mark the minutes from the faint sound of the clock ticking away. The only thoughts in his mind were of Lawrence. He recalled the first time he had seen the man, in that darkened parking garage, when he had been hired to follow him. He recalled how, since that day, their lives had been fatefully intertwined. 

 

A pull that powerful couldn’t end with them dying apart.  

 

They had only known one another for a few hours, locked together in this bathroom, both surrounded by fear and doubt. Lawrence was told he would have to kill Adam, who was just some punk kid he didn’t even know. But from the start Adam had trusted the doctor. He had known in his heart a person like Lawrence wouldn’t kill, not even to save his own family. In only a few hours that man had become Adam’s world, his life and death, his hope and despair.

 

But he was starting to realize Lawrence was never coming back. In all likelihood he had died in the hallway, only a few feet from him, due to blood loss. But still Adam held onto the man’s words, still remembered their final exchange–

 

“We’re gonna be ok?”

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

The memory shook Adam’s body with sobs and his stomach turned sour. His hand balled into a fist, holding on tighter to the memory of Lawrence, to the memory of them finally touching, to the memory of him slipping through his fingers. Adam was starting to grow colder now, numbing, the warmth of his blood was no more.

 

He felt the darkness starting to spin and his hand reached out, trembling in weakness, towards the door. He swore he could see it– Lawrence coming back, surrounded by doctors and policemen, here to save him at last. 

 

Adam spoke his final words:

 

“You…you wouldn’t lie to me.”


End file.
